


nandomo

by vellutonero



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Alternative Universe - U17 never happened, Gen, Post-Canon, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1258984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vellutonero/pseuds/vellutonero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Юкимура проигрывает, 6-4, 3-6, 1-6, 2-6. <br/>Кирихара впервые со школы – плачет.<br/>Санада хочет сказать: «Я знал, что так будет».</p>
            </blockquote>





	nandomo

*  
Автобус мягко покачивается на дороге, притормаживая и смешно подскакивая на «лежачих» полицейских, по стеклам то и дело стучат небольшие льдинки. Санада, сдвинув кепку почти до самого носа, делает вид, что дремлет, сложив руки на груди. На самом деле почти все время он смотрит на профиль Юкимуры с наушниками в ушах: он сидит у противоположного окна, подперев рукой подбородок и покачивая головой в такт музыке, чему-то немного улыбаясь.   
Санада думает, что было бы здорово, если бы эта автобусная поездка длилась вечно. Они только что выиграли во второй раз Национальный, дети совсем, уставшие, молчаливые, и больше в салоне кроме них никого нет, потому что Санада живет на самой последней остановке, а Юкимура обычно выходит на предпоследней, чтобы устроить вечернюю пробежку. Даже в этот день.  
Автобус трясет на повороте, и Санада открывает глаза. Над ним, стоит дама с двумя огромными пакетами и недовольно смотрит прямо в глаза. Санада хмурится, склоняет голову и встает, ему все равно выходить. Юкимура с наушниками и усталостью от Национального чемпионата остался там, где ему и положено быть, кроме фотографии в рамке – во сне. Странно, но Санаде он давно не снился. Особенно, когда он вот так задремывал по дороге в университет.   
Еще дольше Санада не брал в руки ракетку и не ходил на корт.   
Школьное увлечение теннисом осталось в школе, а в университетский кружок он ходил ровно дважды: записаться и отдать заявление об уходе. Ни одного знакомого лица и очень слабые по меркам бывшей команды теннисисты, и тренер еще так покровительственно, немного смущаясь попросил, мол, Санада-кун, ты приходи иногда хотя бы в качестве легкой разминки, им так полезно увидеть настоящий теннис. Как будто бы, фыркнул про себя Санада. С тех пор ракетка все больше пылилась в шкафу.  
И сегодняшний двадцатилетний Санада совершенно уверен, что напрасно пытался столько времени создать видимость того, что теннис – это его путь. Если бы это и впрямь было так, сейчас он бы выступал за сборную страны на каком-нибудь большом чемпионате, может быть, даже с успехом, занимая какую-нибудь пятьдесят с лишним строчку мирового рейтинга. Как Юкимура.  
Последний раз Санада видел его не так давно, позавчера, в трансляции матча одной восьмой финала Australian Open, сидя в кровати с ноутбуком. Сейчас уже Юкимура совсем вырос из своей болезненной худобы последнего года капитанства, но в его фигуре осталась невыразимое ощущение хрупкости, движения наполнены грацией и элегантностью. Таким Санада запомнил капитана: безжалостным к тем, кто стоит по ту сторону сетки, с этой осанкой, гордо вздернутой головой, тонкими запястьями, не понятно, как у него получаются такие сильные и точные удары. Это было красивое зрелище, даже если ты и был тем самым мальчиком для битья по ту сторону сетки.  
Санада скажет «Я соскучился», хотя точно знает, что на самом деле ему не хватает ощущения, что все еще впереди.

В университете, как обычно в это время, очередь к автоматам с кофе и шоколадками, и Санада уныло становится позади тощего длинного парня с фиолетовыми волосами. Без двойной дозы кофеина первую пару ему точно не просидеть, слишком уж экономическая теория нудная.  
Как Санаду занесло на финансовый, он и сам не знает.  
\- Генъичиро, доброе утро, - он оглядывается, за его плечом стоит улыбающийся Ренджи. Они редко пересекаются в университете, хотя Янаги и буквально местная знаменитость, отличник номер один.  
Как Янаги умудрился не поступить в Токийский университет, не знает никто.  
\- Утро, - кивает Санада. У Ренджи в руках стопка библиотечных книг, которую венчает новенький айпэд.   
\- Сегодня четвертьфинал, мы собираемся со всеми в закусочной, придешь? – спрашивает Янаги с небольшим нажимом.  
Конечно, невесело думает Санада, собираться для того, чтобы покричать слова поддержки капитану, который не только не услышит их, но уже и не капитан. Эти встречи в закусочной или у кого-нибудь дома уже давно стали абсолютно одинаковыми, кто-то приносит пиво, кто-то приводит подружек, задающих глупые вопросы, кто-то восторженно подпрыгивает на каждом выигранном Юкимурой очке.  
\- Приду, - кивает Санада. Они все остались командой – хотя бы на эти редкие моменты матчей Юкимуры. И все одинаково верят в его победу, наверное, так это правильно сказать. Потому что Юкимура не сдает ни одного очка – не имеет права.  
\- Решил вопрос с квартирой? – спрашивает Янаги.  
\- Да, - кивает Санада. – Переехал позавчера, начал переезжать. Был еще один вариант, лучше, но в Токио.  
\- В Токио? – ухмыляется Ренджи, быстро стирая с лица это выражение, благопристойно кивая.  
Санада покинул родительский дом сразу же, как в университете появилась подходящая для него комната в общежитии и место помощника на кафедре. Платят за эту подработку немного, но на жизнь аскетичному Санаде вполне хватает, к тому же теперь его знают в лицо все преподаватели университета, так или иначе имеющие отношение к этой кафедре. Небольшой бонус заключается еще и в том, что все это – и общежитие, и учеба, и работа находятся в одном месте.  
В университете Санаде очень нравится, главным образом из-за того, как в нем течет время, вязко, осторожно, если постараться, то можно телом ощутить это движение секундной стрелки на циферблате.   
Новая квартирка-каморка в дешевом доме находится в восьми автобусных остановках от университета и вообще на окраине. Тихий уютный район – семейный, в целом ничего примечательного. Два теннисных корта, небольшой фитнес-центр с бассейном, уютная кофейня в пределах квартала, и арендная плата сравнима с размером стипендии для отличника. Не то, чтобы Санада к ним относится, хотя и учится хорошо.  
Фиолетововолосый панк подхватывает два пластиковых стаканчика с кофе и чуть ли не бежит к лестнице: лекции начинаются ровно через три минуты.  
\- Кстати, - заговаривает Санада, бросая в автомат монетки по сто иен, - нужно с собой что-нибудь приносить?  
\- Маруи взял на себя десерт, так что нет, - говорит Янаги. – Как ты думаешь, какой будет счет?  
Ренджи и его прогнозы, снисходительно думает Санада. Он не знает, с каким счетом может выиграть у сегодняшнего противника Юкимура. Матч обещает быть сложным, и вряд ли на этом оппоненте Юкимурин теннис будет работать так, как он работает на всех остальных.   
\- Не знаю, - честно говорит Санада – не потому, что не хочет делать ставку на бывшего капитана.

Юкимура проигрывает, 6-4, 3-6, 1-6, 2-6.   
Кирихара впервые со школы – плачет.  
Санада хочет сказать: «Я знал, что так будет».

Возле остановки они все расходятся, каждый в свою сторону, и только Санада остается ждать автобуса. И пока он ждет, замечает на противоположной стороне улицы небольшую книжную лавочку и «семь-одинадцать». Создать себе пристойный вечер после безвкусной еды в закусочной и не самого лучшего в мире теннисного матча – перспектива достойная и заманчивая, и поэтому Санада машинально набирает в книжном покетбуков на два месяца вперед, а в продовольственном отделе – замороженные овощи и несколько кусков мяса, ради такого можно и приготовить самую несложную еду.  
Он идет с пакетами в руках от остановки к дому, когда в кармане пищит мобильник: пришло новое сообщение. Санада решает прочитать его дома, но телефон через несколько минут надрывно напоминает о том, что есть непрочитанное сообщение, поэтому он ставит пакеты на землю и достает мобильный.  
«Встретишь меня в Нарите? Завтра, 11-30», без подписи. Впрочем, Санаде не трудно догадаться, кто отправитель. Про себя он считает до двадцати трех, затем отправляет короткий ответ: «Ок». Только потом он понимает: этот номер он не давал никому, кроме буквально нескольких людей, к которым написавший смску Юкимура не относился. Санада качает головой, поднимает пакеты и направляется домой.  
Мясо с овощами получается очень достойное, думает Санада, снимая сковородку с маленькой плитки и ставя ее перед собой на стол. Рядом же лежит стопка книжек, из которых он наугад вытягивает третью сверху: оказывается первая часть нового романа модного автора, который на самом деле и пишет вполне неплохо. Девушка-главная героиня на первых же страницах слушает «Симфониетту» Яначека, и как раз в тот момент, когда она выходит из такси, у Санады звонит телефон.  
\- Смотрел матч? – с привычным ехидством спрашивает Ошитари.  
\- Да, - почему-то кивает трубке Санада.  
\- Атобэ сидел в первом ряду, - с явной гордостью за бывшего капитана рапортует Ошитари. – Говорит, на Юкимуре после матча лица не было.  
\- Я знаю, - зачем-то ляпнул Санада.  
\- О?  
\- Долгая история, - отмахивается он.  
\- О-о, - интонационно Ошитари понимает все правильно и не задает лишних вопросов, по телефону он никогда не ничего не спрашивает, все только при личной встрече.   
\- Квартира отличная, - говорит Санада.  
\- Здесь все равно лучше. Ты бы только видел эти закаты… - мечтательно тянет Ошитари, усмехаясь. – Вчера приехал Кенья.  
\- А ты говорил, что одному будет скучно, - улыбается Санада. – Я начал читать ту книжку, про которую ты уже добрых полгода твердишь без остановки.  
\- Я всегда говорил, что ты похож на его героев, - хмыкает Ошитари.  
\- Хм, - неопределенно реагирует Санада, - у меня тут ужин остывает, так что…  
\- А, конечно. Перезвоню тебе завтра, - говорит Ошитари и замолкает. Ровно в тот момент, когда Санада решает попрощаться, он продолжает:  
\- Я думал, ты расстроишься больше. До завтра.  
Ошитари отключается так быстро, что не дает Санаде никакого шанса что-нибудь ответить.   
Вообще, это так странно, что они подружились после школы. Постоянные встречи на тогда еще актуальных теннисных сборах, случайные столкновения в «Кинокунии» или «старбаксе» у метро, Ошитари еще пошутил не совсем прилично, а Санада не смог сдержать улыбку – и слово за слово через год с небольшим, когда оба поступили в университеты, оказались чуть ли не лучшими друзьями.  
Санада тщательно моет посуду и ставит будильник на 6:20.

В Нарите, как обычно, - дурдом. Санада думает, что им не о чем будет говорить, но все равно покупает два билета на дорогой и поэтому обычно пустующий экспресс от аэропорта до города. На табло прибытия уже появился нужный рейс, хотя еще только 11:10. Санада садится в зале ожидания и раскрывает вчерашнюю книжку. Повествование уже несколько раз перескакивало от героини к герою, и сейчас тот обстоятельно готовит себе обед. Углубившись в чтение, Санада не замечает, как идет время, и когда он все-таки поднимает голову от книжки, перед ним стоит Юкимура.  
Смешно сказать – как будто совсем не изменился.   
И совсем как после Национального турнира, в последний год капитанства. Те же опущенные плечи и усталый, опустошенный взгляд. На плече сумка с ракетками, рядом – компактный чемодан на колесиках. Юкимура кивает и пытается выдавить из себя улыбку.  
\- Здравствуй, - говорит Санада.   
«Как же я рад тебя видеть», говорят глаза Юкимуры, хотя сам он молчит. Санада прекрасно знает это выражение в глазах Сэичи, и пытается не реагировать на него.  
\- Я взял билеты на скоростной, чтобы не трястись в автобусе с багажом, - информативно сообщает Санада, убирая книжку в карман куртки и вставая с жесткого кресла. Оказывается, оно все-таки было неудобным: у него противно ломит в пояснице.

Юкимура смотрит в окошко поезда, за которым не пролетает никаких особенных пейзажей: самая обычная промзона, какие есть в каждом большом и маленьком городе. Серо-зеленые, много металла и пыли. Санада сидит напротив, оглядывая вагон. Практически никого больше и нет, кроме них: в дальнем конце стайка воркующих иностранок, которые не обращают никакого внимания ни на что, кроме самих себя.  
\- Санада, - начинает Юкимура, не отводя взгляд от окна, – ты помнишь, что ты сказал мне после Национального?  
Санада задумывается. Он очень много тогда пытался сказать, хотя Юкимура не слушал его, отворачиваясь, пропуская мимо ушей, все еще – обижаясь. За то, что пошел на принцип и слишком сильно верил в своего капитана, наверное.  
\- Ты сказал, что я не умею проигрывать. Вчера вечером я как раз об этом вспомнил. Тогда, после Национального, я даже не придал значения твоим словам, да что там, я и впрямь их не слышал как будто. И вот так – вспомнил, - Юкимура переводит взгляд от окна на Санаду, и тот впервые жалеет, что не стал надевать кепку, под которой можно съежиться и спрятаться от этого взгяда, - ты был прав.  
Санада кивает.   
\- Это все равно был хороший матч, - говорит он. Юкимура неопределенно качает головой, рассматривая Санаду. Именно так, методично изучая его лицо, его руки.   
\- Что? – спрашивает Санада.  
\- Ничего, - отвечает Юкимура, подпирая рукой подбородок, отворачиваясь к окну и едва уловимо чему-то улыбаясь. Санада тоже начинает смотреть в окно.   
За годы он успел подзабыть это ощущение, когда Юкимура сидит напротив и молчит, или говорит что-то отвлеченное, и в эти моменты он – совсем не «дитя бога», не раздает подзатыльники ленивым ребятам из команды, не следит за движением мяча своим пронзительным взглядом. Сейчас от него исходит мягкое и усталое немного свечение таланта, да, безусловно, но при этом Санада точно знает, что такой Юкимура не поднимет голос, даже улыбнется несколько раз совершенно искренне. И это – заставляет вспомнить школьное время. Немного еще те дни, когда Санада приезжал в больницу и сидел на стуле возле окна, рассказывая слабо улыбающемуся Юкимуре об успехах команды, и как они все ждут его возвращения, и что третья победа на Национальных – они дождутся его.  
Санада удивляется самому себе: воспоминания взялись из ниоткуда, сами собой, под влиянием момента.   
\- О чем ты сейчас думаешь? – спрашивает Юкимура. Санада отвечает, не глядя на него:  
\- О теннисе, - и почти не врет.  
\- Почему ты больше не играешь?  
\- Это не мой путь, - мягко прокашлявшись, отвечает Санада. – Мне кажется, я наигрался в теннис на всю жизнь вперед.  
\- Может быть, ты все же не откажешь мне в коротком матче? – ни с того ни с сего предлагает Юкимура. Санада кивает раньше, чем понимает, на что соглашается.

Когда Санада стоит на корте в джинсах и простых прогулочных кроссовках, с чужой ракеткой в руках, он думает, что вообще-то, не предполагал матч «вот прямо сейчас», когда соглашался.  
Юкимура по ту сторону сетки, и он должен подавать. Даже не забрал волосы под традиционную повязку на голову, и он выглядит слишком хорошо для проигравшего вчера свою путевку в полуфинал международного соревнования. Санада не знает, как будет играть Юкимура сейчас, но больше этого он не знает, как будет играть сам, потому что слишком много времени прошло с его последнего более-менее серьезного матча.   
Санада делает глубокий вдох и берет себя в руки. Когда ты на корте, никаких других мыслей быть не должно, кроме той единственной о желтом мячике, который во что бы то ни стало нужно отбить.   
Юкимура подбрасывает мячик в воздух, и когда он зависает в самой верхней точке, еще до соприкосновения с ракеткой, Санада уже откуда-то знает, куда он полетит – влево. Подача неожиданно легкая, мяч опускается в угол корта, точно в линии, но отбить его все равно получается сразу. Юкимура в ответ посылает мяч длинным кроссом под заднюю линию в противоположном направлении, но Санада ждал этого, и оказывается в удобной для удара точке. Мячик получается тяжеловат, но Юкимура играючи справляется с ним, снова делая длинный кросс. Санада знает, что эти удары больше разминка, и для него самого в том числе, но отдавать первое очко не хочется, пусть не на своей подаче, пусть даже вчера Юкимура проиграл.  
\- У тебя заметно ослабло запястье, - комментирует бывший капитан, - скорость ударов стала меньше.  
Санада ничего не отвечает, подрезая следующий мяч слету, Юкимура даже не дергается бежать к нему и играть мяч дальше. 0-15, и Санада чувствует какой-то подвох.  
Вторая подача Юкимуры быстрее, острее, но Санада делает хороший прием, посылая мяч глубоко к задней линии, даже думая, что будет аут, но его оппонент выцепляет этот мяч, легкая свеча, и все заканчивается ни к чему не обязывающим смэшем Санады.  
На третьем мяче, который Юкимура даже не обрабатывает толком, Санада твердо уверен в том, что Сэйичи играет не в теннис – он играет Санаду. Как после своего возвращения в команду перед Национальными, одновременно, чтобы самоутвердиться и показать, где у кого слабое место. Тогда всем досталось по первое число, и Юкимура сидел в раздевалке с немного виноватым видом, и все понимали, что это – к лучшему.   
Санада берет первый гейм, хотя не чувствует от этого никакой радости. Выиграть гейм у Юкимуры – выцарапать под его теннисом, когда не чувствуешь ничего вокруг, только темнота, тишина и оглушающее сердцебиение, да, это победа, но когда Юкимура просто сдает тебе свою подачу… Санада не может подобрать этому названия, поэтому просто подает.  
Тупо, безыдейно лупит по мячику со всей силы, стараясь унять конвульсивную дрожь в запястье. Тело помнит теннис, тело знает теннис, руки и ноги взаимодействуют сами собой, безотчетно реагируя на каждый удар. Юкимура все еще играет как средней руки старшеклассник, и только абсолютный контроль над мячом выказывает его мастерство. Санада злиться, и обычно это именно та эмоция, с которой у него получалось играть с Юкимурой.  
\- Ты именно так играл вчера? – спрашивает Санада перед тем, как подать на гейм. Юкимура, кажется, даже дышать перестает на секунду, только сильней сжимает ракетку в руках, и Санада понимает: попал.   
Мячик летит по красивой прямой, и хотя он быстрый, сильный (ни в какое сравнение со школьными, конечно), Юкимура моментально собирается и отвечает ударом, который удваивает, утраивает скорость мяча. Санада замечает его только в тот момент, когда он касается искусственного покрытия корта под ногами и отскакивает дальше.   
\- Давай, Юкимура, покажи мне свой теннис, - бормочет Санада себе под нос, в очередной раз подавая.   
Юкимура отыгрывает первый гейм, и на своей подаче берет еще один – легко, четко двигаясь, полностью контролируя ход игры. Санада понимает, что тот играет серьезно только в тот момент, когда приходит его очередь подавать: он не слышит, как мячик отскакивает от ракетки. 

Санада проигрывает, хотя и не очень позорно: 6-3. Он выиграл два гейма, когда счет был 5-1.   
Юкимура вытирает пот со лба тыльной стороной ладони, и у него сложный взгляд.   
Санада лежит на корте, раскинувшись морской звездой и чувствует, что побывал в прошлом. 

\- То, как ты это сделал… - Юкимура не может продолжить свое предложение, и поэтому просто пьет огромный клубничный фрапуччино. У Санады в руках – зеленый чай со льдом. Они выглядят идиотами, которые едят мороженое в мороз.   
\- Просто ты устал, - пожимает плечами Санада. У него непривычно ломит отвыкшие от нагрузки ноги, и болит правое плечо.   
\- Нет, - упрямится Юкимура, - дело не в этом.   
Санада молчит, выкидывая пустой пластиковый стаканчик в ближайшую урну. Он думает, что это была отличная игра, но он все же не жалеет, что не выбрал теннис как свой жизненный путь. Янаги говорит, что из него может получиться отличный тренер. То же самое говорил и дедушка по поводу додзё, но Санада сбежал оттуда.  
Они стоят на автобусной остановке, дожидаясь рейса до Канагавы. Доехать из Токио можно и на метро, но они не сговариваясь прошли мимо входа в подземку. Юкимура выглядит намного спокойней, чем в аэропорту, когда Санада увидел его в первый раз за несколько лет лично. Задумываться, почему они не встречались – не хотелось и не получалось, Санада каждый раз спотыкается о то время, когда Юкимура попал в сборную Японии.  
\- В следующий раз я обязательно выиграю, - говорит Юкимура, улыбаясь.   
Санада кивает – разумеется, выиграешь.


End file.
